Soul eater (VAMPIRE STUDENT PART 3) Rise of the vampire queen
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: (Part 3 IS FINALLY FINISHED SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING) Drake has kept his distance from TSUBAKI and Team Maka since the incedent in the old ruin. After encouragment from Crona and surpisenly Black Star he deciedes to Soul Chain with the team. Soon Maka and the team fight thier way threw to bring back the stolen Artefact and fight the Vampire Queen.


"_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

_-Maka_

Rise of the vampire queen

Can two species really co-exist?

Part 3

Days had passed since Maka returned from the old ruin but since the school itself was in a fit of rumour. It was twilight sky with a half awake sun. It was also exam time within the class as Sid waited for finished sheets.

"Five minutes remaining!" Sid crossed his arms. Maka wrote faster with Tsubaki but became startled. Drake slapped his sheet on the desk with his bag over his shoulder heading out the classroom. "Okay?" Sid rubbed his neck. Maka sighed sadly since Drake got out the hospital for days now he kept himself distant from her and her team since the incident, however she was more worried for Tsubaki not for once smiling since they got back, wanting to say something she sighed continuing her test, _Drake._ She said to herself.

Outside the students eyed Drake whispering among themselves as he stared down at the ground expressionless without Crim by his side nearing the stairs, trying to ignore the students staying clear in his path.

"Hey! Vampire!" Then Drake looked over his shoulder.

Maka stretched her arms with a satisfying crack.

"I'm so glad that's over." Maka rolled her shoulder.

"Me too, having an ache in your neck is so uncool. What do you think, Tsubaki?" Soul asked.

She didn't lift her head clinching her clothes hiding her expression. Maka was worried but understood Tsubaki's sadness. "Everyone! That newcomer Drake and Kirikou are going at it!" One of the kids yelled. The three immediately ran with the crowd heading to the entrance.

The kids circled around the two in echoing talks. Kirikou had his gauntlets ready grinning with excitement as Drake just looked on.

"Rumour has it your now one of the top five in the academy, Vampire. But let's put that to test when I set you a blaze with my fire." He clinched his fist. Drake still looked over his shoulder and sighed turning his back to him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, get here and fight me unless you're not worth it."

"Kirikou!" Maka arrived shoving through the crowd meeting Crona filled with tense shakings,

"Leave Drake alone, Kirikou. He can't fight you unless a teacher is witnessing, by right he can refuse."

Kirikou spat on that rule relaxing his arms.

"Listen, I heard the rumours on your _little adventure_ and if this guy won't fight then why the hell is he here in the first place?"

Dropping his bag all eyes were on the vampire facing Kirikou from afar. Tsubaki held her hand near her chest trying to look away from his sight. Maka and Crona could only hold their breaths.

"Come here." He told him. Confused Kirikou shrugged walking towards him. "Closer, closer." Until finally Kirikou stopped meeting eye to eye. "Now," Drake grabbed Kirikou's face so swiftly he didn't see it making everyone jaw-dropped.

"Blood cannon!" Firing Kirikou through the crowd he smashed hard against the skull entrance. The students stared at him as the wind calmed turning his back from the fight.

"Hey! That was cheap shot!" Kirikou recovered charging at him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Suddenly Drake opened his wings giving him a fierce glare he stood frozen stepping away from him.

"Please," he said calmly, "don't ever fight me again." Crona and Maka, Tsubaki and Soul became surprised by his change in tone.

"Why should I stop?" Kirikou clinched. And Drake sighed, "Because I don't know how to handle fights." And Crona's eyes shrank. Picking up his bag he walked down the steps expressionless leaving the crowd startled.

"Anything new to report?" Sid and Stein were in the library going through every book their rank allowed to access. The box from the old ruin was held under Stein's armpit.

"Nothing, but what we can tell this is clearly ancient, perhaps dating back during the dark times."

"Any idea how to open it?"

"No, there doesn't to be any lock to open it."

The box's lid was covered in swirls leading to the direct centre. Stein examined closely turning the box on its side until finally he noticed the pattern's shape in the centre upside down.

"Stein? What are you doing?" The professor cut his arm letting drops of blood sink into the casing. "Just watch." The blood ran through the swirls like a river heading the centre were it twisted and drew the face of a menacing creature. Suddenly the box clicked startling Sid. Stein reached in taking it out.

"What is that?"

"It looks like…some kind of heart?"

It was petrified in stone scared in the centre of it were wings of blackness.

That next day after class the three including Kid didn't speak neither look at one another. "Crim?" Maka saw her by herself again looking around.

"Hi, Maka. Have you guys seen Drake anywhere?" Maka looked down at her feet.

"No…none of us have."

Crim too was affected by that day but deep within she couldn't let Drake be alone.

"Kid?"

"He's on the north balcony."

Surprisingly everyone looked at him.

"Hey, Kid. Last time I checked that vampire tried to kill you, we should properly just let him be." Soul said calmly with hands in pockets

"I know he did. But sill are any of us so different when we sarcome to madness, you should know above all people, Maka, we should all know by now what madness does to team-mates, even you Tsubaki. When Black Star went insane what was going through your mind?"

Surprised she thought back of the fight with Mifune. Black Star's thirst for power brought him to edge almost costing them both their lives. "Hey where's Crona?"

Within one of the balcony's gardens Drake perched on the fence over looking the city with the breeze blowing his coat clinching his arms lost in deep thought.

_He stood within the castle tugging the cape of a large being with grey skin and long white hair. "Listen, Drake. One day you'll attend the DWMA when you attend I want you to be on your guard." The little boy looked up at him._

"_But why Daddy?"_

"_They're some beings who still fear us, some of them will hate you or even try to kill you for being not what they are, people can be afraid of another who is different from them. Which is why at any time if you lose control of your bloodlust or their prejudice becomes too much, I want you return to me."_

_Drake looked down at his feet and clinched his fist._

"_That won't happen!" He smiled._

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_I'll show them that not all people have to fear vampires, I'll make lots of friends and be myself like Mommy told me. And I'll be the greatest weapons meister they'll be!"_

Staring down below him he could hear the kids practising telling himself not to join his doubts began to eat away at him.

"Drake?" shifting his eyes without looking Crona held his arms nervous in his feet. Hesitating to even talk he gulped taking a step forward. "Are you okay?" but he didn't answer, "Drake…I know what it's like not being able to deal in situations like being around other people, but that doesn't mean…you can't stop trying to make friends. I know everyone here is different from you and I know some are hot headed but that doesn't mean everyone's the same, right?"

Drake still perched hunched letting his coat wave with the wind, "I heard what you said yesterday, you can't deal with fighting," Drake's eyes narrowed, "I understand, you hate fighting. It's normal for someone to feel that way and I understand."

Behind the corridor Maka and the others eavesdropped but high above with his back to the wall Black Star dug his fingers into his skin. "I don't like fighting, but when my friends are in danger I do what ever it takes to protect them, maybe you should do the same!"

"He's right." Looking up Black Star jumped down clinching his fists walking up to him.

"Black Star?"

"Just sitting there and feeling sorry for your 'self isn't going to make things better, I've lost control once and it didn't change anything about me, I'm still the same as ever, the star of the DWMA! So if sulking is going make things better than you're not worthy to be one my rivals! So be my guest and stay here!" Heading back inside. The team hid and heard everything seeing Black Star's shadow he looked over his shoulder,

"Also, I hate seeing Tsubaki sad." And her eyes widened, "and that doesn't go well with me if one of my friends is upset." And Drake's finger's clinched with a beating heart. Crona walked away until Drake's shadow rose above their heads.

He looked over his shoulder, "Thankyou." And smiled. Black Star didn't look back keeping his face hidden frozen for a long moment and laughed.

"Besides, I'm still going to beat you when the time comes, I'm number one so get stronger if you want beat me." Drake nodded spreading his wings taking off from the balcony.

Stein still observed the Artefact in the medical trying to figure out an answer he couldn't answer annoyed twisting his screw.

"Professor Stein."

"Drake? What bring you here?"

Then he saw the artefact walking up to it he eyed the crest in the middle of the heart.

"What is it?"

"Strange, I get the feeling I've seen this symbol before somewhere?"

"You have,where?"

"In a story book my mother read to me, but I can't really remember which book though."

Stein grinned crushing his cigarette.

"There's another reason you're here isn't there, tell me."

"Dr Stein. I need you to teach me, The Chain Resonance."

Within the darkness, Free, Eureka and Mizune stood before the masked men in dark cloaks.

"Idiots! Now the DWMA has the artefact, you were supposed to be unmerciful on anyone who got in your way, or has Medusa's departure made you lazy?" he said looking down at them from a tall rock.

"They were problems the moment we got inside the temple, but we're sure the artefact hasn't been put in the academy's vaults yet." Eureka hunched,

"I have a plan to get the artefact back as long as you keep our payment deal the same."

"Fine! For your sake your plan better work."

Within the forest outside the school Drake stood waiting for Stein, though he tried to keep his eye of Tsubaki her bright clothing kept catching his eye.

"Drake."

"What is it Kid?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask for a while now.

"What is it?"

"Miss Marie said your father was the one who made an agreement with my father so you can attend here, but tell us who is your father?"

Now all eyes were on him with fixed curiosity even Ragnarok burst out to listen. Drake shrugged without holding anything back. Taking off his ring he showed to the team.

"Ooo! Shiny." Patty's eyes shined.

"What is it anyway?" Asked Liz.

It was a moulded Dragon in silver with perfect detail on its scales.

"The Dragon is my family's symbol and flag, vampires who have the Dragon banner are members of the noble vampire family. Mine."

The team gasped but Kid stayed calm crossing his arms. "So that means…"

"Yes, my father is the ruler of the Dragon family. His name: is Vlad Dracu,"

"Vlad Dracu?" Maka asked.

"He and my mother Llonia are one of the last vampire rulers. But he's also the most feared, that's why no books or records of his existence are written in the library, the people that do know were the original Eight Guardians like your dad The Reaper," Shifting his eyes to Kid.

"So," he sighed, "like Marie told you I'm here to honour the agreement the two of them made, but honestly," Everyone looked at him again, "I'm here because…"

"Professor Stein!" Maka waved.

"You brought us here to Soul Chain again, didn't we already do that." Black Star shrugged. Stein cleaned his glasses lighting his cigarette.

"Actually I'm here on Drake's request."

"Really? How so."

"Because for the first time you are all going to Soul Chain with a vampire."

The team's eyes stayed wide opened without a flinch of hesitation or second thoughts even Drake and Crim stayed calm. "Right." Maka said, "We'll do it."

"Good, it'll be an opportunity to document this."

"And not a one to miss out on." Looking over their shoulders.

"Sid, Marie. And Dad." And Spirit dropped his head.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Black Star said.

"To miss out on this would be a waste also Lord Death is watching."

Marie showed her hand mirror giving them a peace sign. Then suddenly a voice sent a chill down Kid and Black Star's spine. "As will I attended this moment!" Lightening struck the ground flashing the trees lifting the fur from Blair watching in a tree. His white hat erected from the light.

"Excalibur!" Everyone's faces sank depressed. "FOOLS!"

The mice ran through the sewers beneath the city grinding their claws against the metal piping, "Chi, Chi, Chi." The first one turned left to leading to the school's medical.

The team faced Drake with weapons in-hand ready for Stein's word to connect their wavelengths, the teachers and Excalibur watched silently.

"Now remember focus your energy on the human half of Drake's soul try not to be tempted by the Kishin half, Drake focus on controlling it if you can don't be afraid of what will happen them, they know the risks." Nodding the four were ready.

"I'm going to get this easy."

"That makes two of us, Black Star."

Taking a breath Maka, Black Star, Kid and Crona prepared themselves. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONENCE!" The trees blew back in a powerful gust blowing hair and clothing. Their souls encased them slowly the tails connected forming into one.

"Crim, I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, after all you are the prince of the Dragon family."

"Ha, but now I'm just student like everybody else."

Inhaling the air the fear blew out relaxing his shoulders.

"Soul Resonance!" The canopy blew harder gasping everyone but Excalibur and Stein. His wings opened and sword glowed blood red until finally his soul revealed itself widening Maka's eyes. His soul was almost bat-like with wings with crimson red half, and other the Kishin half black. Focusing the tail slithered above carrying both halves of his soul making everyone tense but focused until the chain connected. Sparks of lightening began to light, and everyone's faces flinched. Maka pushed away the blackness of the Kishin half but woke.

Drake was in pain to his knees still encased within the soul, "Drake!" Tsubaki worried. His mind became conflicted constantly battling away the dark half of his soul like pushing something heavy out his mind.

"Drake can you hear me?" Crim felt the pain.

"That's enough! All of you stop…"

"NO!" Drake yelled at Stein.

"I'm not gonna give up until I become a weapon's meister, and also, I'm not gonna let people down!" And everyone stood their ground inspired even Maka smiled. Getting back on his feet he focused harder the two halves began to bend and push above their heads, Tsubaki smiled closing her eyes as the blackness began push back. Drake breathed again relaxing as the black half of his soul slithered back into him leaving only the human connection.

Breath taken the souls became one forming the giant bubble around them finally disappearing into their bodies.

"Wow."

"I'll say that was some show."

Kid hid his face approaching Drake, "Kid?" he looked up at him sending a nervous chill down his spine. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Crying in happiness leaving everyone jaw dropped. "Your soul is so symmetrical straight down the middle even the right and left were perfect like art…" Hugging him tight. "Okay thanks but could you please get off me." Trying to get his breath back.

Maka hid her face approaching him, "Maka?" Slowly she reached out her arm spreading her hand.

"What do you say?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be friends or do vampires not shake?"

Hesitating at first Drake smiled, "On one condition though," She reached to his ear.

"Deal?" She said strictly.

"Deal, you are the leader after all." Shaking her hand.

Black Star looked up at Tsubaki and her face grew pinker.

BANG! All eyes were on the school. "What the hell?" The med tower was a blaze with smoke slithering into the sky. "Evacuate the students now!" Sid shouted, "Stein, you and Marie handle the injured kids, me and Spirit will handle the others, go!"

"Fools." Excalibur burst into lightening flying into the school. Maka and the others stared up.

"What's going on?"

"How the hell is the school on fire?" Kid clinched his fist.

"I think I know." Drake stared up at the sky at the white smoke trails.

There were five of them flying fast heading south into the desert near the mountains.

"Those are the mice from Medusa, what could they want?" Black Star shrugged.

"They have the artefact." Drake's eyes followed their movement.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it. When Stein held it, I saw a symbol drawn into it, a symbol I've seen before."

"Can you tell us what kind?" Kid asked.

"I don't know, but if those mice are delivering to someone, then their client mustn't be good news for any of us."

Looking at each other the team nodded ready for Drake's word.

"Well we can't just stand here! Those mice are gonna pay when I'm through with them!" Steam blew out of Black Star.

"Hold on," Drake interrupted,

"Last time I checked I'm not in charge of this team. The Team Leader decides for us not the mates." Smiling at Maka.

All eyes were on her waiting with their chests beating calmly for their leader. "Let's Go!" Clinching a fist.

Miles from the city with their weapons in-hand Drake, Kid and Crona flew above Maka and Black Star heading south through the desert passed the canyon. Drake could feel the presence of the artefact leading them further away from the Death City.

"Drake, how much further?" Maka called.

"We're almost there, the energy from the artefact is getting stronger we shouldn't be far by now."

Kid narrowed his eyes staring at his feet on the board.

"Kid? What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, Liz. But I get the feeling it's bad news."

The three dropped waiting for the others running through the tight rocks and rubble of ruins. "We're here." Standing outside a cave leading into a small mountain with sand covered pillars outside the entrance.

"Okay, let's stay together and stop whoever or whatever is going on in there. But keep your guard up." Maka stood near the cave.

"Yeah, right. I'll be the one who'll kick their asses once we're done." Black Star grinned.

"We should be careful, Black Star. This could be trap." Tsubaki looked through the chain scythe.

"So what? No trap will stop me!"

Maka nodded leading the team into the cave but as soon as they ran in Maka's chest began grow cold.

It was dark with the entrance out of sight, the walls were brick made with hanging cobwebs above their heads. Maka's chest was beating seeing her breath out her mouth.

"Maka, you seem uncomfortable?"

"It's this cave. It's giving off so many wavelengths I've felt before, but there's a strong one not far away it's so blackened it's terrifying. And the walls it's like their crying."

Everyone looked around keeping eyes open.

"It's because the walls are covered human blood." Swinging their heads round surprised Drake stared up at the wall.

"What are you talking about, there's no human blood." Black Star said.

"Not fresh but old, if your vampire or have the gift that Maka has you can sense pieces of persons soul in their blood wither dry or fresh it depends upon how much is splattered. But that should be the least of our concerns."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this."

Pointing his sword he removed the webs and dirt revealing another cave painting. To everyone's shock it was just like the ones in the old ruin. This one was covered in those winged beings like an army led by the giant creature Kid pointed out to his amazement attack the Reaper.

"It's my dad? I don't understand what is this place?" Confused like the others Drake pointed at the symbol above the giant of black wings, now it all came to him in disbelief. "Drake who is that?"

"That symbol belonged to a powerful vampire, so powerful she was claimed the queen of vampires before the Reaper showed up. Neco."

"Neco? Doesn't sound very intimidating." Maka looked up.

"It doesn't matter if you control your subjects with fear. I always thought she was just a story book my mother read to me."

"But who is she?" Tsubaki asked looking up.

"Neco like I said was the queen of vampires, she proclaimed that vampires should be the dominant species over the humans since so being feared, she slaughtered thousands of innocents turning them into monsters like herself feeding on their souls like Kishins, it became an obsession for her gain more power and to rule over the humans and vampires. And as the story goes she waged war on the Reaper and the Eight Guardians without them in the way she could continue her rampage over the humans. But of course her arrogance to defeat the Reaper is what cost her life."

"Okay, but what I still don't get, is what does all of that got to with the artefact?" Kid crossed his arms.

"The legend goes by that her most loyal subjects managed to recover her body from the Reaper, still alive and lay dying she performed a forbidden ritual to keep herself alive even in death. Her servant's tore out her own heart and petrified it hiding it somewhere the Reaper couldn't possibly look or find. And to this day no one even remembers the myth of Neco, unless you know where to look in the right places or were there eight hundred years ago."

Suddenly the cave echoed and the wall smashed pushing the entire group back. _I know this wavelength!_ Maka coughed looking up at the chainsaw legs. "Giriko."

The dust cleared revealing his pointed teeth and crazed smile standing behind him were golems ridden by men with spider masks. The team recovered with weapons ready. Maka growled remembering this weapon's attacks.

"Out of all places I didn't expect you brats to come here, but then again I'm not surprised you always seem to show up out of no where." Grinding his teeth.

"I thought Arachnophobia was done for, but tell me. What do you want with the vampire queen's heart?" Clinching her grip around Soul.

Giriko spat laughing to himself looking down at her bearing his teeth and chains. "Wouldn't you like to know, but as much as I want to my chains are thirsty. For your blood!" Leaping he struck down with his leg.

Maka looked, "Drake!" Defending them with his sword the chains grinded against Crim's blade. "What the hell, who are you?" Giriko growled. Drake looked over his shoulder.

"Maka, take the others and go. I'll hold this chump off."

"But, Drake…"

"There's no time, Tsubaki. I'm sorry but you guys have to go. Stop the ritual and prevent Neco's revival if she comes back to life Death City will be in danger. I'll be just fine you know me right." Winking at her she blushed seeing her reflection.

"He's right, we have to hurry!" Maka and the team ran passed them. Maka charged slashing through the golems, "Witch Hunter!" Smashing her away through. Crona swung Ragnarok, "Screech Alpha!" blowing away the first line through the tunnel.

"Kid!"

"Right, Death Cannon!" The entire tunnel lit exploding the followers in their path.

"Hey, save some for me!" Black Star yelled.

Tsubaki looked back watching Drake clash with Giriko, _Just come back._

Drake defended against Giriko's kicks grinding into the ground sparks flashed passed his cheeks, He swung down missing his legs, Giriko leaped over and Drake quickly blocked.

"I've never thought a vampire would attend the DWMA, but tell me, Boy, is being a bootlicking suck up worth it?"

"Ah, so your Giriko, I've heard a lot about you, the students say a lot of things about you." Drake grinned

"Like what?"

"That you suck."

Giriko's pupils shrank growling Drake bent back watching the chainsaw leg fly above him back flipping kicking Giriko's jaw. _I won't be able to use my wavelength as long as he keeps his chains wrapped around his body, looks like I'm going have to improvise._

"Drake, relax. We've gotten out tight spots before." Crim smiled.

"Ha, your right. Let's keep ourselves focused and find an opening, he maybe powerful but he's reckless."

Giriko charged yelling swinging his legs madly at Drake clashing his sword against them. The sparks scattered on the ground. Giriko ducked tripping Drake to the ground, "Saw Punch!" the ground smashed, "What?" his chains grinded into Drake's jacket without a scratch.

"Dragon leather," Scattering into bats Giriko yelled blinded by them. "My turn, Bat Kick!" Blood spewed out of Giriko's mouth flying threw the tunnel, suddenly Drake appeared again, "Now, Fang Punch!" Punching his face Giriko smashed into the wall of the cave.

"Black Star, Big Wave!" Exploding through the tunnel, "Man these guys suck." Sliding through the legs he tripped turning he punched one of them men smashing through his mask. Maka sliced through the golems leaping on each one cutting down the riders.

"Are we getting closer?" Kid fired at everything in his sight.

"Yes, I can sense the dark soul, we maybe outnumbered once we get there."

"Let's just hope Drake can catch up. But what do they want with _this _Neco anyway?" Shooting one of the golems.

"Crimson Whip!" Giriko dodged that kicking in the air he missed only slicing a piece of hair. Landing he clashed again. Giriko's chest was at boiling point. "Damn it! You're pissing me off!" punching Drake in the stomach he kicked hard smashing through into another cave tunnel.

"Do you really think Neco will resurrect Arachne? You must be more stupid than you look." Drake growled.

Giriko landed, "Not according to legend. So powerful was Neco she was able to resurrect her fallen vampires winning their loyalty and trust she was able to make an army so powerful even Death's own army couldn't defeat."

"Legends change over time. Nothing but plain exaggeration from mad men."

"Is that so? Well then tell me what me makes you right I'm wrong." Giriko growled.

"Because Neco answers to no one, she cannot be controlled and never will be so even if she could resurrect Arachne, she'll only stab you in the back for her pleasure."

Drake swung Crim focusing his wavelength. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONCE!" Drake was encased within the soul bringing delight to Giriko hungry for a real challenge, "Dragon Fang." His sword lit shifting the blade longer with the handle. The blade was covered in red scales and the bat head morphed into an open-mouthed dragon.

"This is Dragon Fang. One of my families most sacred weapons."

"Like I give damn! All I want to do is tear you to shreds."

"You should care, because it'll defeat you."

Giriko leaped fanning out his limbs with the chains in-hand "Saw Rotation!" Drake jumped quickly defending against him. _I don't understand my second gear won't tear through_ Giriko anger struck harder.

Maka smashed her way threw but suddenly her face froze with a sharp pain. "Are you alright?" Kid lifted her up. "I'm fine, we have to hurry I can hear them chanting not ahead!"

Mosquito and the followers of Arachne chanted at the sarcophagus as the heart hovered gathering in the blood that was soaked within the walls. Maka could feel them racing past her cheek.

Drake dodged kicking Giriko's stomach but he too can feel the ritual, "Your too late, the ritual is almost over soon Queen Neco will be revived and you'll all die!" Charging down upon him. "Not if they can help it." Drake clashed again and punched his face, "Now, Dragon Claw!" A wave of red fired from the sword hitting Giriko hard sending him smashing into the ceiling. The sword shifted back, "We've got to hurry."

"Queen of the vampires we beseech you, come to us from your deep slumber and give onto us your power of beyond the dead, rise, rise." Mosquito chanted placing the heart within the sarcophagus. Black Star and Kid smashed threw into the tomb, "Damn it we have stop them!" Drake dropped down losing breath from his fight.

"You're too late! Little brats, the ritual is complete!" The cave shook with a tremendous scream piercing their ears the entire mountain shook and bats screeched through out the cave bearing their fangs throughout the darkness until finally the shaking stopped.

Blood began to ooze out from between the lid. All eyes were on the altar, "What the hell is going on?" Black Star clinched. The lid slid revealing a pool full of blood. Her hand rose with sharp claw-like nails grinding against the rock. "She's beginning to wake up." Kid whispered.

Her body rose out cocooned in the redness slowly her face showed rising standing her naked body the blood slipped away from her body and her eyes opened, "Neco."

Cold breaths blew passed her fangs stepping out her feet touched the flooring staining it red. She was naked with overgrown black hair growing down to her ankles. She was beautiful with pale white skin and black lips with eyes of crimson red and slitted pupils. Smiling Neco could feel the cool air staring at Drake from across standing with the team she smiled knowing where they came from. Taking her steps her muscles stretched and pushed looking down at the spider-masked men.

"My lady, Neco." Staring down at Mosquito, "I ask you out of kindness of my heart. For bringing you your heart I ask you now to join us in our revenge against the Grim Reaper. Lend us your power and bring back our beloved Arachne." Bowing down before.

Neco smiled shifting her eyes at the men trembling before her, "Arachne." Her voice whispered, "You want my power to bring back a dead witch?" She asked. Mosquito looked up, "Yes, it would be a blessing to all of us together we can squash the Reaper and his DMWA."

She lifted the chin of one of the men smiling into his eyes. Maka's team could only hold their breaths. Neco cupped his cheek and without warning she sank her fangs into him. Screaming the men shook back leaving Mosquito jaw dropped. Her lips blood stained red beams of light fired threw her palms stabbing two others draining them dry. Turning she bit into another dropping him dry.

The men screamed running. "No one commands me. And no one kills the Reaper but me!" Grabbing Mosquito by the throat.

"Now it's my turn!" Black Star charged. "Black Star, get back here!" Drake shouted. Black Star screamed swinging the chain scythe, "Now die, naked hag!"

But Neco grabbed the scythe without looking, "What the?" Smiling she dropped Mosquito hurrying out the tomb. "Blood burn." She hissed and Black Star's arm burned screaming, "Black Star!" loosening his grip on his weapon. Tsubaki shifted back held by the throat off her feet from the vampire's grip.

"Tsubaki!" Maka screamed.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kid aimed the pistols.

Struggling Tsubaki kicked her legs but the grip of the vampire was so strong losing her breath, "Let her go!" Drake shouted. Neco smiled pulling Tsubaki closer opening her mouth she blew out a cloud of red smoke pouring into her mouth, chocking Tsubaki couldn't break free her eyes turning white her entire body limped. Neco dropped her landing on her feet.

Maka ran to her as if she'd been frozen, "Tsubaki?" Her fist met Maka's face sending her back. "What the hell Tsubaki?" Black Star but stood froze. Tsubaki smiled bearing her long canines her eyes glowed red laughing like she had sarcome to madness. A vampire.

"My power is beyond any of _you _Meisters, far older than that The Kishin himself not even the Reaper himself couldn't strike through my heart," Smiling she stared upward, "Take care of them, Girl. I have a score to settle." She leaped smashing threw the ceiling in a cloud of black smoke.

"Damn it…" Tsubaki leaped down before Maka could chase Neco screeching like a screaming banshee. Black Star reached out but suddenly Crim's blade blocked his path.

"What do you think your doing, Drake?" Clinching his fists Drake surprisingly spun the sword offering the handle.

"Take, Crim and go." Pushing her against him.

"What?" Taking the handle

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Why should I partner up with this…?"

"Do as I say, Crim!"

She stopped by his demanding tone.

"I'll take of care Tsubaki. The rest of you try and bring Neco down."

"But how?" Maka asked.

"Neco's powers haven't fully developed yet she needs more souls to fully become what she is. And I'm the only one who can cure Tsubaki. Her blood hasn't sarcome fully to the vampirism they maybe still be a chance, if you leave, besides you need a bigger team to win."

Shocked and almost hesitant Maka looked back at her friend breathing deeply.

"He's right, Kid we're going to need your board, Crona."

"Huh? Yeah." Holding his arm.

"I need Ragnarok to become a Black Dragon form, can he do that?"

"But after this I get candy!" He burst out.

Ragnarok morphed his head and neck longer spreading his arms into giant fans.

Neco burst through the mountain into the daylight covered within the blackness, her body stretched and grew sparking black lightening within the cloud like a storm screaming with ecstasy. Giant black wings blocked out the sun, her giant body had grown: Taloned hands and hind legs the bat-like creature screeched taking off north to Death City.

"Let's go." Crona carried Make shooting up through the hole, "Drake," Black Star looked back, "screw up, and you'll answer to me. Got it?" Nodding he jumped on Kid's board with Crim leaving the two behind.

Tsubaki screamed launching herself swinging her clawed hands, "Tsubaki, listen to me…" Drake ducked swinging himself round behind her, turning she slashed near his face but he grabbed her arm, "I'm not going let you force me to fight you." She kicked him in the stomach sending into the wall hard. She front flipped high smashing her fist through the rocks missing him. "I meant what I said," she turned growling, "that night at café, I meant it." She attacked again missing his body.

"That you're beautiful," Her eyes suddenly widened punching him hard he didn't flinch, "and I'm sorry that I hurt you." Grabbing her shoulders. "But I can't let someone like you become something like me."

Tsubaki screamed trying to get out until suddenly his face drew closer cupping her cheeks Drake's lips met Tsubaki's.

Drake stood woken in the endless sea of water and dead trees with the sky above him bigger than he had ever seen. He could sense _him_ drawing closer turning he met him staring down at him.

"Interesting, I thought you would be the other one, the one who came close to being a demon. But you're not a demon and neither human. Your soul is a half breed, something I've never would have imagined would come to _this _place." The Deer towered over him.

"I know _what_ you are, I know about the Enchanted sword and the clan Tsubaki was born from." Drake looked at him bravely.

"Do you now? Then I suppose the reason you're here is because…"

"Yes, if I don't stop the infection within her she won't be the same as before."

The Deer's eyes narrowed seeing something within him like Black Star had once, this was something different more pleasant.

"Interesting, you care for Tsubaki, even though she herself is not entirely human. Why should someone of your species care for another?"

Drake's fists clinched relaxing his shoulders.

"Because my kind were hated once we killed and slaughtered, as did the humans. And I'm not going let that happen again, because if everyone hated each other for being a different species then what would be the point of living. We would all be just as bad as one another."

The Deer hunched down his neck, "Now tell me were Tsubaki is!" Bearing his fangs at the creature the Deer raised his head turning to his left.

The water began to turn red from a crimson red cloud. "Hurry, if you can get to her, she'll make it. Fail and it will blood on your hands." Turning his back on the vampire.

"I won't let that happen." Stopping the Deer looked back and snorted sinking into the endless sea.

Clearing away the red smoke he eyed Tsubaki standing naked and motionless, heart racing he opened his sucking in the red cloud knowing it wouldn't infect him. The water and sky began to brighten until the last drop was sucked dry finally drunk. Breathing deeply and standing naked Tsubaki's hair waved rasing her head at Drake with watery eyes. Smiling she wrapped her fingers around his hand and the sky flashed.

Tears ran down her cheeks feeling Drake's lips against her she held his shoulders with her chest pounding. Letting go she opened her eyes smiling each other taking his hand, "Come on, our friends are waiting for us."

"This better work. Crimson Whip!" Black Star swung down hitting Neco's back screaming over her shoulder.

"Hey easy on the wave length!" Crim yelled.

"It isn't easy okay!"

Neco eyed Maka and Crona raising her arm, "Fang cloud!" Bats fired from her skin blocking their eyes stabbing threw Ragnarok's wings. "Death Cannon!" Hitting her face she laughed flapping her wings harder.

"This is useless we can't from the air." Kid growled.

"So then what?" Black Star looked down.

"So then we bring her down!" A voice came from below.

Drake ran through the sand with the Chain Scythe in-hand, "Drake? And Tsubaki!" Maka looked down.

Spinning the Chain Scythe he threw it wrapping around the giant bat's ankle pulling himself into the air. Neco turned peeling back her lips. With the Scythe in both hands he struck her deep into her sides swinging across her chest. Missing the swinging talons he threw the scythe.

"Show off." Black Star snorted. Drake ran along her back swinging the chains through the swarm of bats emerging from Neco's skin. Opening his wings he threw down cutting across her eye screaming from the pain blood spewed ran down her arm.

"Damn you!" Screaming at Drake. Charging head on, on the ground spinning the Left Scythe.

"When I give the word Tsubaki, change quickly."

"Right, but _it_ won't last long though."

"Don't worry it'll be all the time I need. Maka!" Calling to her,

"What is it?"

"You and Black Star go for the wings, I have a plan to fight her on the ground."

"Right, Black Star! Follow my lead."

"Yeah right, my lead's better. I am the Star here, Yaaaahooooooo!" Leaping off the board with Crim in-hand he wavelength his foot into Neco's back.

"Ahhh! You little pest!"

"Sorry, but bats? You gonna' have to better than that!"

Charging through the swarm the bats scattered all over, Maka arrived landing on the shoulder. "Blood! Spear!" Neco roared. Quills of red light burst threw her skin following the pair's trail.

"Maka, mind those spikes!"

"I know soul! Just be ready!"

The two flipped over racing to the wing joints. Black Star dashed through nearing the right wing. "No you won't, Ahhh!" Kid fired in her face suddenly Crona cut through her ear, "Little Bastards," more bats poured from her mouth chasing them.

"And you!" Neco eyed Drake charging, "you should be begging me not kill you if you weren't allied with these brats, your fighting for the beings that tried to wipe us out, you're a disgrace to be fighting for that bastard The Reaper!" Bearing her fangs Drake still charged.

"If fighting for him is a disgrace to all vampires, then I am disgrace." Leaping in the air he cut through the swarm like a disk breaking through meeting her giant eyes.

"Enchanted Sword!"

"Right."

She shifted into the black katana tattooing Drake's body and wings with the black markings. "Damn it! Blood Spear!" Firing from her mouth. Drake shifted stabbing the blade into her arm slicing threw her thick skin. "Maka!" Screeching at her. Neco quickly looked back.

"GENIE HUNTER!"

"CRIMSON WHIP!"

The two like cutting through cloth sliced down her wing flaps hearing scream. "You should be aware when flying!" She looked up and Drake struck down stabbing her into her scalp. Her giant body fell smashing through a giant rock scraping threw the desert digging into ground.

Leaping off he saw Tsubaki's reflection in the blade. "Thankyou for saving me." And he smiled back, "Anything for a someone I care about." She blushed vanishing within the sword. "Drake!" Maka and the team met up. "Nice to you guys intact."

"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle." Black Star smiled.

"Oh yeah right, without me you'd be bat food!" Crim yelled.

"Hey, I'm the Star here, like that hag vampire was tuff anyway."

The ground shook sinking her talons into the ground. "Damn it, she's still alive!" Kid aimed the pistols. Neco's laugh echoed like a storm through their ears.

"You little bastards! Like children could ever hope to stop me, I devoured souls of thousands, granting me powers that could've even matched The Kishin or The Guardians. Your techniques are nothing to a vampire such as me!" Neco rose shaking off the soil and rubble towering over them.

"So how can we bring her down? It won't matter how many times we strike her body she'll still keep coming back up." Kid kept his eyes on her.

"Then we strike her from within." All eyes we're on Maka,

"If her body is tuff then that means her insides aren't."

"Maka's right. If we work together then we still have a chance. After all the bigger the team right?" Drake smiled.

Smiling back nodding they faced Neco grinning down at them.

"Do you really think that a small bunch of humans will accept you for who you are young vampire, sooner or later you'll turn on them and they on you, the bloodlust of vampire cannot be reasoned with!"

"You're wrong!" Maka screamed back at her.

"Even if is bloodlust takes over we'll always be there to save him, no matter what. And it doesn't matter what species he is because he'll always have friends."

Widened eyed Drake's heart shook smiling behind Maka's back, "Drake! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, and guys thanks."

"Save it when I beat you at basketball when we get back."

"Bring it on Black Star."

The five with their weapons stood together following Maka and Soul. Neco's eye twitched peeling back her lips in anger. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONCE!" The ground blew away encasing them within the soul: Maka with Genie Hunter, Black Star with Enchanted Sword, Kid with Death Cannon, Crona with Alpha Sword and Drake with Dragon Fang.

"It won't matter what you try. I'll turn you all into slaves!" Neco's roars shook the ground. "Follow my lead." Charging through the sand.

Neco breathed bats from her mouth screeching in a cloud of blackness, "Screech Alpha!" Crona blew away the bats, "Death Cannon!" Firing into her mouth blowing head against pillared rocks. Neco smashed into the ground missing them Maka slashed threw her arm with Crona leaping into her shoulder.

"Over here!" Black Star stabbed Neco multiple times across her face with Kid firing on her body. Irritated and blood boiling Neco rose, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU FILTHY BOY!" smashing her fist over Black Star.

"You have to master than that! Black Star Big Wave!"

"What?"

His fist struck her hard. Drake zigzagged from the Blood Spears along side Black Star both leaping they cut threw the spears leading to her chest. "Dragon Claw!" A tidal wave of red cut threw her skin and Black Star cut across her face.

"You think you'll stop this! They'll always be hate for other species, I won't be the last ancient vampire to exsect my vengeances on The Reaper! What makes you all so special? What makes you think you can stop hate?" Slamming her fist missing Drake.

"Well do know what?" Drake shouted.

"We'll just have to find away to destroy that hate!" Maka slashed threw her chest.

Kid fired until he noticed it. "The heart? Maka go for the heart!" Suddenly Neco noticed the glow in her chest. "No! I won't let you…"

Drake and Black Star pulled the wound open exposing the glowing light. Her fingers were pinned by the thousands of Bloody Needles by Crona. Maka leaped inhaling her breath with a chest pounding. "Maka now!" Drake called out. "KISHIN HUNTER!" The scythe morphed by the echoing scream and the sky flashed white.

The light was seen from the city jaw dropping the students. Drake's jacket blew with the wind standing before the soul of Neco the vampire queen. It was just like his floating in red and black. Without empathy he sliced through destroying Neco's soul.

"She was no different from the rest of us."

"Drake?" Said Crim.

"She too had hate for others and was too far gone to even try."

"That means what?" Black Star asked.

Looking back the team stood waiting for the answer.

"If we look pass hate and fear, and look within others and matter how different a person's soul may look like, then maybe friendships can be bonded."

Tsubaki smiled with her hands behind her looking at each other. "Well said, even I was the same when I first met Crona." Maka touched Crona's shoulder.

"Ha, me too with Black Star." Kid smiled.

"Really what did you think?" Smiling with excitement.

"That you're still an idiot."

"OH, COME ON!"

Drake smiled walking along side Tsubaki hearing Black Star's yelling.

"Tsubaki."

"Drake? What's wrong?"

"About what happened in the cave…"

"It's okay, I've never kis…"

"Never done what?" Maka asked.

The pair blushed embarrassed sweating down their foreheads. "Nothing, well nothing really…"

"What, Tsubaki?" Liz put her arm on her.

"Did you and Drake do something?" Patty asked.

"Please you guys your getting too close." Tsubaki panicked.

Drake smiled nodding to Maka for her thanks and she back.

"Don't worry I won't tell." She smirked.

"Thanks besides, Tsubaki doesn't like gossip."

The sun laughed over the city. Soul threw the basketball at Black Star heading to the basket; Crim swiped it from his hand. "Oh come on, that's a foul!"

"It's my fault you're so short." Spinning it on her finger.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, Black Star." Maka sighed.

Tsubaki giggled watching from the bench beside Drake. "You still up for a date tonight? Don't worry I won't tell the others."

"It's okay, I think I'm comfortable with that." Tsubaki smiled touching his hand. "Hey you two! Stop lollygagging and come and play." Black Star yelled. "Yeah, come on, Drake show us your moves." Soul challenged with a look on his face. Drake and Tsubaki nodded chasing the ball laughing in the park. A bat perched upside down grinning and fluttered off over the city.

The end.

Coming soon Daughter of Asura


End file.
